


Wake up baby, let me get it one more time (you got that lazy love)

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinking that he woke up before Derek, wants to make them both breakfast in bed to surprise Derek, but Derek is awake and has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up baby, let me get it one more time (you got that lazy love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/gifts).



> from this prompt over on otpprompts: Imagine Person A wakes up before Person B to get ready for the day. B eventually rouses but pretends to be asleep as they watch A dress. As A grooms and prepares, B feels their heart warm for A’s beauty and presence in their life. Bonus if B draws A back into the bed to cuddle and make love.
> 
> This is terribly unbeta'ed. all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> for my bb sammie because i love her. <3

Stiles leans over, taking in Derek’s sleeping form, caressing Derek’s dark stubble with his right hand briefly. Stiles watches Derek’s face, its oddly more calm when asleep and Stiles wishes that his face looked like that more often, especially when awake.

Thinking that Derek’s asleep, Stiles shuffles out of bed, shivering from the cold air blaring on his naked skin, the hair on arms rising. Stiles fumbles, looking for his boxers that he threw somewhere on the floor last night when he and Derek were in the midst of fucking. He couldn’t find them.

Derek opened one eye, lazily watching Stiles look for his boxers. Stiles’ pale mole dotted ass on display for Derek. Derek smiles, palming his morning erection.

Derek still couldn't believe he had Stiles in his life. It feels like just yesterday when they were always saving each others' lives, fighting to survive and fighting with each other, but when things died down a little bit; they got together and Derek couldn't imagine not having Stiles in his life in every way that he now. Stiles was beautiful and Derek couldn't believe he was all his. _Forever_.

“Are you going to come back to bed?” Derek asks, yawning and patting empty space on the bed next to him where Stiles was.

“Oh, you’re awake? I thought you were still asleep.” Stiles says, turning around to watch Derek stretch, the duvet that was covering his cock, slipping down and on the floor. “I was gonna make us some breakfast and surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

“Mmm, sounds nice.“ Derek groans, rubbing his eyes of the remnants of sleep.  

Stiles looks around the room once more and finds a pair, but they’re Derek’s. “I’m gonna wear your boxers instead.” Stiles says, bending down, his ass in direct line of Derek’s eyes, to pick up the underwear.

“You know...I’m starting to think that you like shoving your ass in my face.” Derek smirks, leaning back against the headboard.

Stiles grins, cheekily, shaking his ass.

“Maybe I do.” Stiles says, winking at Derek before slipping the boxers on, they ride lower on his hips, but they fit nonetheless. Stiles finds a shirt on the floor and slips that on too, moving towards Derek.

Derek groans. “Come back to bed.” Derek says, pulling on Stiles’ hips gently. Stiles relents and gives in, falling on Derek’s naked body.

Stiles huffs, running his fingers through Derek’s dark hair. Stiles watches Derek’s eyes dilate, bending down from atop Derek’s body to press a kiss to his lips. Derek moans through the kiss, biting gently on Stiles’ lower lip.

Derek’s strong hands follow the dip of Stiles’ back underneath the shirt Stiles put on. Rubbing circles into the skin, following a path towards the two dimples above Stiles’ ass, hands slipping under the cloth.

Stiles moans at the feeling of Derek’s hands on his ass. Stiles leans up so he can move his legs on either side of Derek’s hips, leaning his ass into Derek’s hands, when one of Derek’s fingers linger between his cheeks.

“Do you want me to ride you?” Stiles asks, looking down at Derek.

Derek smiles before flipping Stiles over till he’s laying on his back, gazing up at Derek instead of the other way around.

“No.” Derek says, moving between the ‘v’ of Stiles’ thighs, spreading them and pulling the boxers down and off Stiles’ legs, chucking them somewhere in the room. Stiles will have to look for them again when they finally do get up and around later.

Derek moves up, using his hands to trace a path of Stiles’ moles, caressing the skin, Stiles watches him. Derek leans down a licks a wet broad stripe up Stiles’ long neck. Stiles moans arching up into Derek’s body, closing his eyes.

Derek wanted to make this last.

Stiles leans up kissing Derek chastely on the lips, running his hands through Derek’s hair.

Derek licks into Stiles’ mouth, begging for entrance, Stiles opens his mouth in a moan, accepting Derek’s tongue, his fingers caressing Derek’s shoulder blades.

Derek grinds his hips into Stiles’ groin, feeling Stiles kiss his neck, Derek moans breathlessly, huffing out a contented sigh.

Derek pulls up at Stiles’ shirt sleeves, Stiles lifts his arms up, so Derek can get the shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor.

Derek grabs for the discarded lube that was on the side of the bed, and squirts a generous amount on his hands, lathering it on his cock, pulling back the foreskin and smoothing it out, before wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist and pushing in.

Stiles was still a bit loose from the night before when Derek thoroughly prepped him.

Derek starts up a steady rhythm of slow and lazy thrusts, hitting Stiles’ sweet spot every time. 

Derek looks straight in Stiles' brown eyes when he lazily bottoms out and hits Stiles' prostate, Stiles' breathy moans washing over him in pleasurable waves. 

Stiles sighs contentedly when Derek's grips Stiles' cock and palms it, rubbing over the slit. 

Derek moans, leaning down to kiss Stiles lips, biting them and licking over them, kissing Stiles’ cheeks.

“I love you.” Stiles says.

“I love you too.” Derek says, thrusting back up into Stiles' body, watching Stiles arch up into Derek, "Are you gonna come?" Derek asks, searching Stiles' pleasure ridden face for an answer, his fingertips still stroking lazily over Stiles' shaft and thumbing the tip where precome was beading. 

“Yes, “ Stiles’ broken off moans, filter through the air, and Derek groans through his release, spilling deep inside Stiles' warm pliant body.

Feeling Derek’s body jerk from his release was enough for Stiles to lose it completely and come, a scream tearing through his lips, his body shaking from the orgasm.

He doesn’t always come after Derek, usually before, but when he does, it always feels amazing.

"Ahh," Stiles moans when Derek's cock slips out, Derek leans over on his side facing Stiles, breathing heavily, Derek speaks first. 

"That was..Wow."

"Yeah." Stiles says, through a sigh.

Derek wraps Stiles in his arms, Stiles’ head resting between Derek’s chest and his chin.

“We should do that more often.” Derek says, running his fingers along Stiles’ arm.

 Stiles nods his head, holding onto Derek.

 If they got anything done that day, it was anyone’s guess.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> the title comes from the song Lazy Love by Ne-Yo if anyone's interested.


End file.
